tskrfandomcom-20200214-history
Reign of Hollis II Teague
“There’s no point '''in being the King' if all you want to do is serve yourself!”'' ''-King Hollis II Teague '''to '''Lord Dagon Drumm '''in an exchange of words before '''the Siege of Blackwater Bay.'' The twelfth Crown Administration in Westeros and the genre was House Teague under the rule of King Hollis II Teague, or TitanXL. He had served for 4 years, and was both the first Riverland and Teague Lord to become King in 93 years, after the King of which King Hollis II Teague was named after — King Hollis I Teague. He succeeded King Beric I Dayne in controversial fashion, when King Beric I Dayne had chosen Lord Hollis Teague over the Hand of the King and presumed Successor by most of the Seven Kingdoms, Lord Hand Dagon Drumm, or JCunning. During his reign, King Hollis II Teague would have one Hand of the King — Lord Hand Rhaegar I Targaryen, or IRhaegarITargaryenI. King Hollis II Teague would eventually be overthrown and succeeded by King Dagon Drumm. Early Reign # When King Hollis II Teague had ascended to the throne, many believed that his reign would create the second coming of the Golden Age, the most prosperous era in the Genres history. Others, however, were not so convinced. A good portion believed that King Hollis II Teague would be bad for the genre — however, a lot of this dislike was stemming from the House Teague and House Drumm tensions, which were escalated when King Beric I Dayne snubbed Lord Hand Dagon Drumm as successor. The major Houses in the Genre at the time were House Teague, House Targaryen, House Drumm, House Manderly, House Lannister, House Dayne, House Goodbrother and House Lorch, with the Free Folk as the looming threat over Westeros. The drama between House Teague and House Drumm carried over immediately, and only escalated by the day. In the early days of his reign, there was two major rising conflicts and threats to the throne: House Drumm to the west, and the Free Folk to the north. Despite this, War couldn’t be declared yet as King Hollis II Teague was still in the grace period — an amount time of peace where you cannot declare war on the King or Queen. In the time of the grace period — 2 weeks — King Hollis II Teague’s mission statement was to continue the improving activity of the genre that had started under King Beric I Dayne‘s Reign. Other noteworthy efforts was the reform of various laws and policies in the Seven Kingdoms, such as the Crown Rule '''- a rule exempting all former Kings and Queens from the '''No Crown Rule, which was the enforcement and punishment against players who had worn a Crown within certain areas of King’s Landing. As well as various laws and policies that were established or reestablished during King Hollis II Teague’s Reign, he also started the reimplementation of Religion and Trials in the Genre. Religion, a major part of the history of most, if not all, Houses in the Genre began to become missing, although it was never a truly official or enforced part of the Game. Trials, however, were done less and less frequently ever since the Targaryen Dynasty had ended, and was a move in order to climb out of the Activity Drought that the Genre was still recovering from. House Teague-Drumm Conflict With the Grace Period reaching its expiration, more and more skirmishes between House Teague, House Targaryen and House Drumm had skyrocketed. House Teague, House Targaryen, and House Drumm, three Houses who had been extremely close throughout history, with friendships between King Hollis I Teague, King Rhaegar I Targaryen and Lord Hand Walker Drumm all the way back to the Ancient Age, had found themselves nearing war with one another, with House Teague and House Targaryen representing the Crown. House Drumm, who had harboured resentment for House Targaryen due to the failed rebellion against them, the Sound of the Drumms, and with the fresh rivalry between House Teague and House Drumm, this would lead up to a historical moment in the Genres history. At this point, the hostilities between the four most active Groups in the Genre — House Teague, House Targaryen, House Drumm, and the Free Folk — had become so volatile and personal that it was absolutely clear there was no chance at peace when the Grace period would end. This ended up with an actual boost to genre activity, as the massive controversy and drama was extremely exciting and intriguing. Return of the Drumms Very shortly after the expiration of the Grace period, Lord Dagon Drumm had issued a formal declaration of war against House Teague, beginning the first and only major military conflict under King Hollis II Teague’s Reign, and the second House Drumm rebellion in Genre history. Just like in previous rebellions, there was three diplomatic attempts from House Teague in order to resolve the conflict diplomatically and peacefully. Lord Dagon Drumm refuses these attempts categorically — as he was hellbent on war, highlighting how much contempt and resentment had festered between the Houses. Lord Dagon Drumm’s reasoning behind the declaration of war was that King Beric I Dayne had broke his promise to make his Heir, Vorian Dayne, or HiddenBladed the King of the Seven Kingdoms, instead appointing Lord Hollis Teague as the Heir. Vorian Dayne, who had fled Dorne to the Iron Islands, was granted Lordship of Lonely Light by Lord Dagon and pledged House Dayne of Lonely Light to the rebellious Lord. Lord Dagon Drumm went on to state Lord Hollis Teague has manipulated King Beric I Dayne into giving him the Crown over his Heir. The Free Folk had stayed neutral in the meantime, building its own army, which would later go on to be a major point in Genre history. The leader of the Free Folk, Duncan the Tall, or RequiemGod, and Lord Dagon Drumm were also massive rivals — and truly hated eachother. Most of the major Houses in the Genre had chosen a side, with most support the Crown House. The only notable supporters of House Drumm being House Goodbrother and House Dayne of Lonely Light. On the day of the war, the Crown House Teague, House Targaryen and its allies had rallied about just over one and a half of what the rebels had rallied. After a formidable, dramatic and intense battle between former allies turned enemies, House Drumm and its allies had managed to emerge victorious, ousting King Hollis II Teague as the monarch. This marked the first time in Genre history that a rebellious House had managed to overthrow an incumbent Ruler. This major military conflict is known as the Return of the Drumms. Legacy King Hollis II Teague is remembered as an untimely King. He was believed by a good portion of the Genre to be the right person to continue to lead the Genre out of the Activity Drought that King Beric I Dayne had began. In his short period as King, he had already started working on the reforms of certain laws and policies, and the reimplementation of various events and orders, such as Trials and Religions — which have never been successfully executed in the past. King Hollis II Teague was dealt a very bad hand or situation. King Beric I Dayne had perceived Lord Hand Dagon Drumm to be a poor leader, as he was constantly at the center of drama and was pretty disliked by almost all of the major Lords at the time. King Hollis II Teague had to deal with the mistake that King Beric I Dayne made by causing a situation between Lord Hand Dagon Drumm and Lord Hollis Teague at the time, which only festered and escalated into a massive conflict. It’s impossible to say how King Hollis II Teague really would’ve been as King, as nearly his entire reign, he was dealing with conflicts between House Teague and House Drumm, and the incoming invasion of the Free Folk. Category:Monarch Category:Political Category:House